1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to magnetic detection devices, and particularly to a magnetometer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetometer is an instrument for measuring the intensity of a magnetic field. One widely used magnetometer is of the type which provides an output signal indicative of the change in the earth's magnetic field at a particular location, and more particularly the vertical component of the earth's magnetic field.
The magnetometer may be secured in a permanent location with a vertical orientation so as to detect disturbances in the vertical component of the earth's magnetic field, which for example may be caused by the relative proximity of a magnetic object.
In many instances, the structure to which the magnetometer is attached may not have the proper orientations so as to allow the magnetometer to be absolutely vertical. Accordingly, for such situations, the magnetometer assembly includes a housing having a magnetometer therein which is supported by a gimbal arrangement which allows the magnetometer to orient itself vertically if the supporting structure moves.
A problem arises however in that any lateral movement of the holding structure causes the gimbaled magnetometer to swing, thus providing an erroneous output signal.
Further, the magnetometer in such gimbaled arrangement is subject to damage during shipment unless special precautions are taken. This may represent a time consuming and relatively expensive procedure.